Roses and Thorns FR
by Choupaline
Summary: Parfois quand on cueille une rose, on se pique à ses épines. Gillian n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une simple histoire d'amour pouvait être si belle... et lui faire autant de mal.   Olivier Dubois x OC


**Disclaimer**** : Olivier Dubois et les autres personnages tirés des livres d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Mrs Rowling.**

Ceci est ma première fanfiction (en tout cas la première que je publie). Je vous demande de me donner, si vous en avez le temps, votre avis, en ne tenant pas compte que ceci est mon premier essai. Ne soyez pas indulgent, s'il-vous-plaît. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de m'améliorer. C'est une histoire qui travaille depuis longtemps dans mon petit cerveau et j'ai décidé que ce serait la version définitive. Je remercie déjà ceux qui prendront le temps de reviewer, et remercie aussi les lecteurs.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

ps : Je suis pour l'instant aux Etats-Unis pour une année d'immersion. Excusez les fautes de formulation...

**Chapitre 1**

Je suis la dernière dans les vestiaires. Tout ce que j'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais crû que cela servirait à quelque chose, encore moins dès le début. Je m'entraîne sans relâche depuis que j'ai six ans, à l'arrière du jardin de la maison de mes parents. Et voilà, l'occasion en or de prouver ce que je vaux sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Pourtant, il en aurait fallu de peu pour que cela n'arrive pas. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : je m'appelle Gillian Kelly (surnommée Jill par mes amis). J'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en dernière année au collège Poudlard. Je me suis présentée en septembre pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, Serdaigle, et après des essais concluants, je suis la première Poursuiveuse de remplacement. Cela signifie que je ne suis pas dans l'équipe qui commence le match, mais s'il y a quelquechose qui arrive, je remplace un Poursuiveur. Quant au moment présent, je suis au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Un des Poursuiveurs est tombé malade ce matin, et le capitaine, Roger Davies est venu me trouver afin que je le remplace. Normal. C'est mon rôle. J'ai été choisie pour ça. Il n'empêche que je ne m'attendais pas à jouer le premier match de la saison. Nous sommes en novembre, le 25 plus précisément, et Serdaigle ouvre la saison avec Poufsouffle.

J'entends la porte du vestiaire grincer en s'ouvrant, et Davies me demande si je suis prête. Je lui fais un signe de la tête, lui lance un sourire pour le rassurer (il n'y a que moi pour croire que ça va marcher) et rassemble mes affaires. Lorsque je sors du vestiaire, l'air froid me pique le visage et je suis contente d'avoir rajouté une paire de gants. La température est juste au-dessus de 0°, il n'y a donc pas de gel, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Je sens mes jambes trembler et je ne suis pas certaine que la météo y soit pour quelque chose. J'ai des difficultés à avaler ma salive à mesure que l'équipe se rapproche du terrain. Je me répète les mots que ma meilleure amie, Pénélope, m'a dit avant qu'elle n'aille prendre une place dans les tribunes : 'Tu peux le faire, Jill ! Je t'ai vue jouer aux essais, et tu es excellente ! Allez, ne stresse pas pour si peu, tu verras, tu vas t'amuser comme une folle et quand le match sera terminé, tu te rendras compte que ce n'était rien !'. Rien. Facile à dire. Ce qui est certain, c'est que pour l'instant ça n'est pas "rien". Premier match de la saison. On a un retard par rapport aux points de Serpentard, l'équipe que nous affronterons le match suivant, donc il faut marquer un maximum avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Une petite voix s'élève en moi, et me donne du courage en me disant que de toute façon, il n'est plus question de faire demi-tour. Je dois jouer ce match, absolument. Je sais, bizarre manière de se remonter le moral. Ce qui compte c'est que ça marche, et quand j'entre sur le terrain, je lève à peine les yeux vers les tribunes, j'enfourche mon balai et c'est parti.

Je prends rapidement de l'altitude. Concentrée à fond sur le jeu, je repère facilement mes coéquipiers et la seule fille de l'équipe, l'Attrapeuse, Cho Chang. Lorsque le Souafle est lancé, un Poufsouffle s'en empare immédiatement. Tout se déroule comme dans un rêve, et c'est comme si je me regardais jouer. Le match débute brutalement et je ne comprends soudain plus ce qu'il m'arrive. Tout va trop vite, ce n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Le froid paralyse mes membres, j'ai tout à coup envie d'atterrir et d'aller me réfugier dans un endroit où je pourrais être seule. J'évite un Cognard, un des Batteurs l'envoie en direction de l'Attrapeur adverse. J'expire bruyamment, comme si ce fait allait m'aider à mettre mes idées en place. Dans le brouillard de mes pensées, j'entends une voix appeler mon nom. Je me tourne dans cette direction et aperçois Davies en train de me faire des signes d'aller plus vers l'avant pour recevoir une passe et marquer un goal (je sais cela parce qu'il n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter ce matin). Comme perdue dans un rêve, je fais ce qu'il me dit, et soudain — je ne saurais dire comment — le Souafle se retrouve dans mes mains. _Mes mains_.

C'est le déclic que j'attendais. Je démarre à toute vitesse vers les buts de Poufsouffle. Du coin de l'œil, je vois un Poursuiveur adverse fondre sur moi. Je l'évite de justesse. Je passe le Souafle à un de mes coéquipiers, qui me le renvoie presque immédiatement. Mais cette fois-ci, je m'y attendais. Je n'ai qu'à laisser glisser la balle rouge au bout de mes doigts et elle atterrit dans le cercle doré. Pour la première fois, je souris. Je suis assez fière de moi. Malheureusement, le match est loin d'être terminé. Même si l'autre équipe se débrouille bien, nous les surpassons vite. Le reste du match se passe très bien pour moi, je construis plusieurs actions qui finissent souvent par porter leurs fruits. Je dois dire qu'à un moment, je ne me soucie plus du résultat général, ni de l'avance — ou du retard — que nous avons sur Poufsouffle. Je finis par _m'amuser_. Et, comme Pénélope l'avait prédit, quand le Vif d'Or est attrapé par notre équipe, je me rends compte que ce n'était peut-être pas aussi difficile que ce que je pensais. Ce n'était certainement pas 'rien'. Mais pas autant que ce que je ne pensais.

En atterrissant, je retire mes gants pour loger mes mains dans mon cou car je réalise maintenant qu'elles sont gelées. On nous félicite, on nous tape dans le dos et finalement, tout le monde se dirige, après une bonne douche, vers la Grande Salle pour manger le repas de midi. Je suis trop occupée à sourire, à remercier et à enlacer tout le monde pour enregistrer quoi que ce soit de ce qui m'arrive. Quand je m'assois à la table des Serdaigles, Pénélope me félicite, ainsi que mon ami Philip. Je reprends mon souffle pour la première fois depuis le coup de sifflet final.

'Alors, comment c'était ?' me demande Pénélope.

'Tu avais tout à fait raison, Penny' je lui réponds. 'Je me suis vraiment amusée ! Mais, vous avez vu Andrew ? Il va mieux ?'

Andrew est mon meilleur ami. C'est lui, l'intelligent qui a eu la bonne idée de tomber malade le jour de son premier match en tant que Poursuiveur. Je l'adore parce qu'il est non seulement très gentil, mais il prête aussi beaucoup d'attention aux autres et à ce qu'ils ressentent. Il est très doué au Quidditch et il m'a appris beaucoup quant aux relations qu'on peut avoir avec les autres. Ça peut paraître assez ridicule, mais il m'a appris à reconnaître quand quelqu'un se moque de moi, ce que je ne savais pas faire avant. Aujourd'hui, il est malade. Probablement une gastro. Cependant, avant la fin du repas, il arrive, fort pâle et s'assoit à côté de moi.

'Salut les gars' il grimace bizarrement. 'Oh, vous inquiétez pas, je vais mieux.' Il se tourne vers moi. 'Jill, comment ça a été le match ?'

'Elle a été vraiment excellente' prévient Phil.

'Merci Philip.' je dis en souriant. 'Franchement, au début, je n'en menais pas large. J'étais tellement sûre de tout rater.'

Au fur et à mesure de mon récit apparemment passionnant — à en juger par l'expression d'Andrew, nous nous levons et sortons dans le parc, emmitouflés dans de gros manteaux. À cette époque de l'année, il y a normalement de la neige, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a que l'herbe gelée par l'air froid de la nuit. Pénélope aperçoit son petit-ami, Percy Weasley, et nous abandonne pour aller le retrouver au bord du lac (qui commence à être gelé, lui aussi). Ils sont ensemble depuis maintenant un an et demi, et tout semble aller comme sur des roulettes. J'aime bien Percy, il est très sympathique et la conversation avec lui est facile. Cependant, Penny a plutôt difficile avec le fait qu'il ne veuille pas s'afficher publiquement avec elle, car il a peur de ce que ses frères pourraient en dire. Phil s'éclipse également pour terminer un devoir en Métamorphose à rendre pour le lundi. Andrew et moi continuons notre discussion. Nous allons jusqu'en vue du Saule Cogneur, où nous nous asseyons. Malgré la température frigorifiante, quelques courageux sont avec nous dehors dans le parc. Je lui explique que j'ai utilisé ce qu'il m'avait appris, une feinte qui a pour but de faire croire au gardien qu'on va marquer dans de but de droite et finalement lancer le Souafle dans celui de gauche. Bon, je simplifie peut-être un peu, mais l'idée générale c'est ça.

'J'aurais vraiment dû être là pour voir le match' fait-il avec une moue déçue.

'Le match suivant est en janvier. Tu as bien le temps pour te préparer et être bien meilleur que ce que je n'ai été, tu sais' dis-je pour l'encourager.

Derrière lui, je vois Roger Davies approcher avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il arrive à notre hauteur, il demande à Andrew si ça va mieux, lui dit que ce n'est pas grave qu'il soit juste malade le jour du match puisqu'il a été très bien remplacé. En disant cela, il se tourne vers moi et me fais signe de le suivre jusqu'à un peu plus loin. Je me lève, chuchote un 'Je reviens vite' à Andrew et rejoins le capitaine.

'Ecoute-moi bien Jillian, je sais qu'Andrew est ton ami depuis longtemps mais' — j'essaye de le couper — 'mais tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui, bien mieux que ce à quoi on s'attendait, donc il y a une place pour toi dans l'équipe, à la place d'Andrew. Nous aimerions tous beaucoup te voir dans l'équipe permanente parce que tu es vraiment très douée. Je suis certain que ton rêve c'est d'être dans l'équipe' chuchota-t-il très rapidement ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

'Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes, Roger' — il essaya de me couper, et je l'arrêtai en levant ma main — 'Tu dois comprendre que c'est mon meilleur ami, Roger, mon meilleur ami.' dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot. 'Je ne peux pas, Roger. Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrais pas, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il est vraiment très bon, tu sais. Il est très doué, et il s'entraîne très dur pour faire partie de l'équipe. Même si ça me fait plaisir que tu me proposes cela, parce que ça veut dire que je n'ai quand même pas si mal joué, je dois refuser. Mais merci quand même'.

'On se chargerait de lui expliquer tout tu sais, et je suis certain qu'il serait très heureux de voir que tu joues dans l'équipe. Et l'école se chargerait de l'achat du balai, tu sais' surenchérit-il.

'Roger, non merci' je lui souris. 'Andrew est bien meilleur que moi' Je tourne les talons, le laissant pantois à me regarder partir. Même s'il avait probablement raison quant à mon rêve d'être dans l'équipe, je ne pouvais simplement pas faire cela. Prendre la place d'Andrew. Peut-être, il y a quelques années, je l'aurais fait. J'étais bien plus égoïste et égocentrique que maintenant, malgré des vestiges de ces défauts encore présents. J'aurais pris la place de mon meilleur ami pour réaliser mon rêve. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis fière de d'avoir refusé pour lui.

Je reviens près d'Andrew et je m'assois à ses côtés.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.'

'Il voulait simplement me remercier d'avoir joué aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que j'avais très bien fait, que j'étais très douée.'

'Il aurait pu le faire devant moi, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend de t'emmener loin. C'est comme s'il y avait un secret ou quelque chose comme ça…'

'Andrew' fis-je en le regardant en face. 'Il ne voulait pas te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise du fait que tu aies été malade.'

Apparemment pas convaincu, il détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur les personnes autour de nous avec une moue fâchée.

'Es-tu en train de râler parce que Roger Davies m'a remerciée en privé pour le match d'aujourd'hui que j'ai accepté de jouer pour te sauver la face ?'

Je lui laissai un petit temps pour répondre, et ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, je me levai et partit. Sur mon chemin jusqu'au château, je rumine des pensées noires. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Andrew est si fâché après moi. Peut-être a-t-il entendu la conversation ? Ce serait alors de la simple jalousie (l'équipe me propose cela après seulement un match) car j'ai exprimé très clairement mon refus (pour lui !). Pourtant, la jalousie n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de courant chez Andrew. Je me demande s'il a déjà éprouvé ce sentiment. Nous étions suffisamment loin de lui pour qu'il n'entende rien, pourtant.

Je suis donc sur le chemin qui mène au château, quand j'entends derrière moi Andrew qui m'appelle. Je le vois remonter la pente en courant, tenant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud. Je l'attends et il commence à parler après avoir repris son souffle.

'Je suis désolé, Jill. Je te remercie d'avoir joué pour moi ce match.'

'C'est bon pour cette fois.' je lui réponds en souriant. Je n'étais pas vraiment fâchée, mais je trouvais que c'était un peu injuste de sa part. 'Sinon, vu que Phil et Penny nous ont lâché, tu es partant pour un peu de Quidditch, ou tu ne te sens toujours pas bien ?'

'Va pour une heure ou deux !'

Nous marchons un moment et, alors que nous atteignons la porte d'entrée de Poudlard, George Weasley, de Gryffondor, surgit devant nous en courant. Il s'arrête brusquement à quelques mètres de nous.

'Hé, vous n'auriez pas vu Fred ? Il me ressemble… Un peu.' Après une courte pause, il s'approche un peu, et semble reconnaître Andrew. 'C'est toi, non ? Celui qui a mis sans dessus-dessous un cours du professeur Rogue ?'

'Touché. Oui, c'est moi. J'ai pris un mois de retenue chaque soir. Mais ça valait la peine !' ajouta-t-il en riant. 'Je te connais aussi, avec ton frère. Vous êtes en cinquième année, non ?'

'Oui c'est ça. On prépare un gros truc chaotique, mais ça risque de pas être possible avant notre dernière année.'

'Vous jouez, toi et ton frère dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, non ? Comme Batteurs, si je me souviens bien ? Je m'appelle Jillian.'

'Enchanté. Nous en sommes à notre deuxième année d'esclavage.' Après un moment, il ajoute : 'C'est toi qui a joué aujourd'hui ?'

'Oui, j'ai joué parce que Andrew' — je le désigne de la main — 'était malade ce matin.'

'Oh oui, on a vraiment été impressionés à Gryffondor. Pour un premier match, c'est pas mal.'

'Merci. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de seconde fois, parce que maintenant le but c'est que les vrais Poursuiveurs jouent, pas vrai Andrew ?' lui dis-je en le tapant du coude.

Les deux garçons rient, puis George aperçoit Fred un peu plus dans le parc. Il lui fait signe et nous quitte, en disant :

'Merci pour la discussion ! À la prochaine !'

Sans le savoir, ma vie venait de prendre un tournant décisif, pour le meilleur… et le pire.


End file.
